


Tangled hair and broken bonds

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Prompt Fic, sweet but a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: A month or so after he brough her home at St Luke, the Doctor goes down to visit Missy. Finding her exhausted, self-starved and also pretty dirty, he decides to begin with a good bubble bath and hair grooming.Uneasy with the whole Vault situation, he realise he can't always run away from his responsibilities.Fluff with no big plot : the Doctor is awkward, Missy is an attention seeker and Nardole is the only adult in the group.





	Tangled hair and broken bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Meancatoal88.  
> A lot of fluff without plot ! Also, inspired by a remark by Michelle Gomez on Missy's lack of self care and hygiene during series 10, leading to the non-hairstyle she has on screen.

"Sir, you should go down in the Vault. You are the one who swore an oath !"  
The Doctor lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading and stared at Nardole with a sophisticated boredom.  
"That look won't work on me, you know" the cyborg scolded him as if he was Missy.  
The Doctor dropped the mask and sighed.  
"I agreed to keep her in a Vault for a thousand years, not to babysit her all day long."  
"So I have to do the job ? Listen, I don't mind looking after her. I've been doing worse jobs in the past than making tea for a delusional woman in a glass cage. The problem is that she doesn't feel well at all. She haven't eaten anything for days."  
The Doctor frowned and folded his newspaper and thrown Nardole a angry glare.  
"Don't tell me you're going to let her manipulate you like this. I've been visiting her twice a week since she's here."  
"If I didn't know you, sir, I'd say you are avoiding her. I agree you don't have to spend your life down there, but don't think I'm going to spoon-feed her. She's also your responsibility I remind you."  
Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, the Doctor stood up and followed Nardole to the Vault. He looked like a teenage boy. Nothing new about it, but Nardole was finding it particularly irritated today. Between him and Missy, he was by far the most troublesome. At least Missy didn't play the dumb middle-schooler to avoid responsibilities. She was way too proud of her crimes for that.  
"Doctor, tell me, why are you avoiding her ? I understand keeping your oldest friend turned enemy as a prisoner is an uncomfortable situation, but you could both benefit from it. She really wants you to spend more time with her, you know."  
The Doctor looked ashamed now.  
"I know, Nardole. She's been nothing but lovely since we took her with us."  
"Lovely is a big word... but I admit she's quite tame with me. Only a few empty threats per day."  
"I'm going to tell her it's okay, I'm not abandoning her. Nardole ?"  
"Yes, sir ?"  
"Thank you for your help. I'm really awful with responsibilities."

When the Doctor entered the Vault, he found Missy crumpled into a large armchair next the heaters. She looked as miserable as Nardole had told him. As soon as he saw her face, all his irritation went away, replaced by a pang of guilt.  
"Hello, Missy. Nardole told me you were a bit tired" he said with tact.  
She didn't answer and kept staring at her hands. He noticed her nails were bare, except for a few lost chips of old red polish. Her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bird nest.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've been neglecting you lately."  
She lifted her eyes as a tired attempt of smugness.  
"Also, Nardole told me you didn't eat well. You need to eat, you know. I'm sure he only brings you delicious things."  
She shrugged meekly.  
The Doctor crouched and took her small hands in his. He often forgot how small she was.  
"Is there anything you'd like for lunch ?"  
Missy shook her head, looking pretty sick at the idea of swallowing anything. The Doctor placed a hand under her chin and looked at her in the eyes. Her usually blue and piercing gaze was pale and dull like an October sky. Sitting next to her, he softly lifted her in his arms and sat her on his knees. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. At least she wasn't hostile or avoidant. Rocking her tenderly, he buried his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. Wincing, he chuckled softly.  
"You would do with a wash, young lady."  
She shrugged and nuzzled against him, burying her face in his baggy clothes. Stroking her back he put her back on the armchair.  
"I'm going to run you a bath, okay ? A warm one, with lots of foam."  
She nodded, half asleep. The Doctor wondered briefly if for how long she hadn't slept. The Master always had sleeping troubles, especially when he was in captivity. How many times his benevolent UNIT governors had made off hand remarks about his lack of sleeping.  
Missy's bathroom was large and comfortable, with a big lead bathtub and space heaters. The Doctor opened the faucet and let the warm water run in the tub. Pouring foaming soap, he stirred with the hand and let the foam form itself. When he was finished, it looked like the fluffiest cloud bed. He smiled thinking about how comfortable Missy would feel in it.  
Speaking of Missy, she hadn't move one toe and was still crumpled and lifeless. The Doctor poked her on the shoulder.  
"Get up, Missy. You're going to take a good bath when I fetch you something to eat."  
She moaned and got on her feet tentatively. She took a few steps before her legs collapsed. The Doctor caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He silently lifted her and carried her to the bathroom. Sitting her softly on the chair by the heater, he showed her the bath.  
"Look, I've put a lot of foaming soap, you're going to feel warm and comfortable in there."  
Missy didn't react and kept drifting away. The Doctor sighed.  
"Common, don't tell me you need help to get in there."  
She smiled almost apologetically.  
"Okay, promise me you won't regret later."  
She shook her head and stretched her arms toward him. He started unfastening the small buttons of her blouse, revealing the tight corset encasing her small frame.  
"You shouldn't wear that, it's not healthy. You're home, you don't need to put on a show."  
Removing the straps, he noticed marks and bruises on her pale skin where the corset bones constricted her flesh. Groaning, he softly brushed the blueish marks. Missy lowered her eyes. In this particular regeneration, the Doctor didn't really care about the shapes or faces, but he had to admit Missy was beautiful. She had so much strength in such a frail and petite body.  
"Go on, please your eyes, dear !" Missy said with all the sass she had left.  
The Doctor chuckled softly, but he was still sure he was reddening.  
"You know very much it wasn't my intention. Now, climb in the tub before you get cold."  
Missy nodded and did as she was told. She sighed with contentment when her chin came to rest against the water, covering itself with an adorable foam beard. The Doctor chuckled.  
"Common, Missy, stop being so lazy and wash your hair."  
She shrugged and let her head lull against the tub rim.  
"I guess you want me to do it..." the Doctor said.  
Getting closer, he took a look at the bird nest above her head and realised with horror she hadn't let her hair down since her arrival. Most of the pins were gone, but the elastic ties were merged with matted hair, making it look like an old Barbie doll's head. Sighing, he took small plastic round scissors from the pharmacy cupboard and tried to cut the ties without damaging Missy's hair. The Time Lady let him do his business without flinching, which said a lot about her current mind set. Her shampoo wouldn't be enough. The Doctor dried his hands on his trousers and dialled Nardole.  
"Hi, could you bring me something for her hair, a conditioner, anything to untangle them. Okay, and bring food too, please. I really can't leave her right now. Thanks."  
It wasn't even an option to leave Missy alone in the bath right now. With her current level of exhaustion, it would be way too dangerous. He had given her a large bathtub because he wanted her to enjoy herself in the steaming and foaming water, but he hadn't thought of the drowning hazards. Then, the Master drowning in her bath due to falling asleep wasn't exactly the first thing that came to mind as a security hazard. When he heard Nardole opening the door, he briefly went for the conditioner and came back to find Missy playing with the sponge. Good, she wasn't as tired as she pretended, probably overplaying it a bit to get spoiled and pampered by the Doctor. Naughty girl...  
"Now I'm going to try and untangle your hair. It's probably going to hurt a little, alright ?"  
Saying that, he began massaging her scalp, his fingers going through the matted hair with some difficulties. She leaned under his touch, her thoughts buzzing like a cat's purr. The Doctor smiled and took a comb to softly pass it through the knotted hair. He never realised how long it was. Long and thick like a mermaid's. However, the conditioner made them soft and slippery. Soon there wasn't a single knot left.  
"What about dinner, now ?"  
Missy grumbled under her breath and sank deeper in the warm water.  
"I know, you're very cosy in there but the water is going to turn lukewarm and I don't want you to become sick."  
The Doctor helped her out of the tub and used several towels to dry her from head to toes. Then he went to take her pyjamas, laying unused in a drawer. It smelled like lavender and was made of a soft and warm soft purple. Missy winced a little at the sight of the piece of clothing, but she put it on without complaining. She looked very human like this.  
In the main room, Nardole was laying the table. When he saw Missy, he nodded with a satisfied smile.  
"Hmm, we feel better now, aren't we ?" he said softly.  
Missy snorted, but she walked ahead to sit at the table. The Doctor notices the energy in her movements, betraying her little game. He felt relieved to see she wasn't has tired as she pretended to be. He stayed hidden in the corridor a moment, watching Missy interacting with Nardole. She was behaving better than he had imagined, waiting politely to be served. She even gave a little help when she was asked. He finally joined them when the table was laid.  
"Only two places ?" he asked with a smile.  
"Are you staying, sir ?" Nardole asked.  
Missy almost jumped on her chair and looked at the Doctor expectantly. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
"Off course I do."  
"Do you want to be alone with her ?"  
Missy nodded eagerly, but the Doctor shook his head.  
"Nah, you can stay with us. I'll spend the night with her, but I want to see how you deal with her every day."  
The Doctor sat next Missy and watched her pour water in everybody's glasses.  
"You've got pretty hair when you take care of them" Nardole said with this almost cooing voice he used for their charge.  
"Maybe the Doctor could help you to style them tonight. And also give you a little manicure" he added with his eyes set on his boss.  
The Doctor nodded and Missy smiled brightly. It was the first time the Doctor saw her smiling brightly since he had put her in the Vault. Maybe Nardole was right, it could benefit both of them. He couldn't help being surprised by how well she was behaving. Not in the polite, smooth manners the Master usually had when held captive. More with the candid, natural attitude of someone well surrounded. As sad as she was sometimes, she was obviously feeling at home and safe with Nardole. The cyborg's attitude toward her was probably playing a great part in the homely, comfortable atmosphere. The way he was treating Missy, talking to her firmly but softly, the eye contact he regularly made with her, the small remarks on her look and her mood, or more simply the fact he was taking his meals with her and not simply deliver them to her, everything contributed to make the Time Lady feel like a family member rather than a prisoner.  
After the dessert, Missy went to her bed but was called by Nardole who made her help to clear the table. When everything was clean, the cyborg left and the Doctor found himself alone with his old friend. Missy yawned and curled on the bed, a story book opened on her lap.  
"Do you want me to style your hair ? We could try things for tomorrow before you go to bed."  
Missy smiled and let the Doctor play with her hair. It was almost dry and had kept gaining volume during the whole dinner.  
"You really have pretty hair. You should let them down more often."  
She shrugged and kept reading her book. The Doctor was unable to decipher her attitude. She had seemed okay with Nardole. Not the most happy and energetic, but at least she seemed healthy and comfortable. Now she was back to lethargic and avoidant. The Doctor felt a pang of jealousy.  
"What's the matter, Missy ? Aren't you happy to see me ? If you want to be alone I can leave."  
Missy shook her head almost in panic.  
"Don't leave me again, please."  
Hearing her say please made his hearts sink a little. He tried to rationalise and put this unusual word onto the seemingly successful "education" Nardole was giving her. But deep inside he knew this pleading tone, and it wasn't just a polite injunction.  
"Off course not. I'm here for as long as you want."  
She fidgeted a little and smiled coyly.  
"What's the matter, Missy ? You were feeling well at dinner time. Are you feeling uneasy with me ?"  
Missy gasped at the direct question. Good, he had hit a nerve.  
"You know, it's not easy for me neither, holding you captive like this."  
"Then why did you take this oath ?" she finally muttered.  
"Because I couldn't let them execute you."  
"The Vault wasn't necessary, you know" she almost sniffled.  
"You know very well it was. I can't let you roam free, Missy. And I don't trust anyone watching after you except me and my close friends."  
Missy snorted and went back to her book.  
"Hey ! You're not that bad, here. I saw you with Nardole, you get along well."  
Missy chuckled humourlessly.  
"That little hobgoblin ! Don't make me laugh. At least he can look at me in the eyes and he gives me tea and yummy treats."  
She had said those words with a bitter look in the Doctor's direction.  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have you locked up"  
"Liar, you've got exactly what you wanted !"  
"And I'm sorry I'm not brave enough to face you. I feel awkward, you know, just like you do. But that doesn't mean I don't like you, or I don't want to see you."  
"Hmm, same."  
The Doctor smiled and ruffled her hair softly.  
"It will get better soon, I promise. It's not that bad, you know. We're both in the same situation, if you think about it. Trapped on Earth with no TARDIS."  
"You have a TARDIS."  
"Yes, but Nardole's got my dematerialisation circuit."  
Missy chuckled and he let out a little laugh too.  
"We're really two children for him to look after."  
"He says this all the time" Missy said with a smile.  
Now the atmosphere was getting warmer, Missy was snuggling against the Doctor.  
"What's your book about ?"  
"It's a fairytale book. An actual one, with wolves, anthropophagous ogres and lots of blood and guts."  
"Those are the best, aren't they."  
"I'm your Rapunzel in her tower."  
"No, you're my wicked little witch I saved from her own big bad dragon."  
The Doctor playfully tickled Missy and she chuckled softly, burying her head closer in his large hoodie.  
"And after ? After you saved me, what happened ?"  
"I guess we lived happy ever after."  
"What does it mean exactly ?"  
"It means I work as a teacher to give you a happy life, and you do your best to become good as you promised."  
The Doctor cringed at his own words, wondering if she had the slightest notions of feminism. Whatever, she was smiling brightly and didn't seem bothered by the accidental sexism of his statement. Maybe a few books about human history could only be good for her.  
"You know, it made me really sad when I saw you all dirty with tangled hair. It's not your style, you've always been such a neat person. What happened to you ?"  
She bit her lips, lowering her eyes in shame.  
"You don't have to feel ashamed about it, I'm not scolding you or making fun of you."  
"I didn't see the point. I'm always alone here."  
"it's not true and you know it."  
"I'm alone except when you come here."  
"Nardole spends a lot of time with you."  
Missy shrugged. She looked like a brooding toddler, the Doctor thought with a smile.  
"You don't care about him, I get it. But you also don't mind him and for that I'm proud of you. He says lots of nice things about you, you know."  
"It's because I'm really nice" Missy said coyly.  
"You're quite nice indeed, still place for improvement, but I'm proud of you."  
Saying that, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"But please, take care of yourself. It's important, you're important."  
He let her snuggle against him, wrapping her in her blankets. Laying by her sides, he took his phone out of his pocket and opened the Internet.  
"I'm sure we could find very nice hairstyles for you. First, let's braid your hair. Otherwise, you will look like a little witch tomorrow."  
Missy nods, but does nothing, probably waiting for the Doctor to do it for her. She certainly loves being served like a princess.  
"That's the good side of living at your mercy, dear" she purrs with a devious smile. "I'm too crazy to do anything by my own, it's the egg who said that."  
"He was probably talking about the time you tried to burn him with boiling water and he had to take your kettle away. Or the one you tried to stab him with the table knife. You're not making his life easy, but in the end you're the one paying the consequences."  
"Nevermind, I like minced meat and he makes great tea."  
The Doctor smiles as he finishes the braiding. She looks so young and almost innocent, curled by his side with her hair braided and soft lavender pyjamas. He can almost hear her thoughts, as a low cat's purr. It's funny how humans still haven't discovered how cats purr when the answer is so obvious. Again, unlike cats, humans aren't natural telepaths.  
"Are you acting like this because you want attention ? You're not mad and you know it very much. You just play with it, you want people to fear you, or to sympathise with you. Or currently to serve you like our mistress."  
"Can we look for the hairstyles, now ?"  
"Sure."  
The Doctor scrolls Pinterest, using the keyword "vintage hairstyles". Missy smiles, her enthusiasm slowly decreasing as tiredness wins over. Soon, she's an inert mass on the Doctor's chest, only animated by her slow and deep breath. He smiles and turn the light off. Tomorrow Nardole is going to sermon him badly.


End file.
